I Can Love You Better
by LoveJessPromise
Summary: Story of Fred & Hermione. What happens when Fred notices someone he shouldn't. Contains slight Hermione & Ron. Based of blurb in 1001 Dark Stormy Nights.Rated for later chapters. Please read and enjoy.
1. Omnium Rerum Principia Parva Sunt

**Ok so I got this idea from one of my other stories. It follows the relationship of Ron & Hermione and Fred & Hermione. Takes place in what would be the fifth year, except no crazy people just a normal school year. Just a reminder that this will be Hermione's first year as prefect. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

So things between me and Ron had just started to workout. We were going out starting from the end of the fourth then things changed a little. I mean Ron I could get along as a couple until we had one of our blow up fights, when that would happen we would scream at each other until one us gave in, that was no way to have a relationship.

When we started fifth year everything was good, I mean I was getting bored with him but I figured that was happen after a certain point you just got bored with you liked.

Then there was that day on the train, and it changed a few things.

It was like it always was sitting on the train staring out the window, watching everything go by. I could hear Ron talking beside me talking to Harry about something that he thought was very important. I was holding his hand but I didn't really connected to him like there was something inside of me that wanted me to stop being with him. I didn't understand it I had liked him since second year why was I not happy that I we were finally together. I flashed my gaze over to Ginny, she was enjoying the conversation, about school and how everything would be better and cooler since Ron and I were prefects now. Prefect that was something new, it was much work when I first got my badge I was excited and then I thought about how much more I would have to do this year. I just wanted to be in a corner and be normal.

'At least I will have Hermione to help do all my homework' Ron said as he looked over at me.

'Is that all that I can do? Help YOU with your homework' I was mad what he thought that was all that I could do. I was mad that I was in a spot that I couldn't see a way out of.

Ron looked scared 'Sorry' he stoked my hand with his thumb.

'Its fine, just don't expect me to help you with your homework.' I huffed at him as I returned my gaze to the window. It was going to be a long year.

It was only an hour later that we had patrol together so we got up and started walking up the corridors of the train.

'Hermione' I heard him call from behind. I turned to face him 'I sorry about earlier, back in the compartment. I didn't mean to make you angry' he looked very genuine.

I took pity on him 'it's not your fault, I took it too far.' I tipped my head up to give him a kiss. When his lips touched mine there was no spark like there was before, I tried again, kissing him harder to see if my body would react, but it didn't. I opened my eyes feeling awkward, and pulled away.

'We should get back to work'

I looked in the compartment to find Fred, George, and Lee all looking at something on floor but it was hidden.

'What is that?' I questioned as I pulled the door open. Ron may be afraid of his older brothers but I was not.

It was Fred that looked up at me first and I caught his glance with my own. He wasn't aware that I caught him looking at me. It wasn't until George nudged him that he woke from his trance and looked with embarrassment to the far wall of the compartment.

'We have nothing that would concern you Hermione' George piped up.

'Very funny Weasley let me see that parchment' I let out my arm so that they could give me the paper, and to my great surprise they did. I looked at it and there was nothing on it 'What is this?' I looked at them.

'I told you that it was nothing that would concern you, so there is nothing there for you to read.' George smirked at me.

'I am taking this and when we arrive I am giving it to Professor McGonagall' hoping that this statement would get them to tell me what the paper does.

'If it so suits, than by all means give it to McGonagall.' George said.

Completely defeated, I gave Fred back the parchment and as I did it almost felt as though his hand caressed mine. I looked at him and then sensed Ron was just behind the door.

'Where were you?'

'Sorry, but if I tried to tell Fred and George off like you they would have teased me until I got mad.'

'Fine' And I took off down the hall without him.

There was something about Ron that was tiring. Why could he never stand up to his brothers. I mean yes they were older than him, but still he had no courage to do what was needed of him.

Finally our patrol was done nothing really exciting had happen; I mean we had found some third years who were using magic but it was nothing major. I sat down at the window again and was soon lost to scenery that was passing.

Me and George (I know this incorrect but I imagine that Fred and George don't) were just showing Lee and a few others the mail-in catalogues that we had come up with over the summer for our business; Weasley Wizarding Wheezses. We were just showing them all the spells that we used to make it nearly impossible to read if you didn't want to actually order something. That's when she walked in, she pulled the door open and the fresh air wafted her scent over to me, it was intoxicating. I was looking her up down like some creep, she had changed and I noticed. George gave me nudge in the ribs, and I looked away sadly. I felt like a kid who had just found the back door to Honey Dukes.

I mean I had never thought of Hermione as someone that was sexy but that was what she was. I never really saw her before she was always hidden behind her hair, but now I could see her chocolate eyes, he skin, and her mouth. George gave me a nudge he must have noticed that I was staring. I looked over to the far wall and marveled in the fact that this year may not be so boring. I felt like a kid you have just gotten away with the cookie jar.

Her voice was stern but sexy, 'What is that?' she asked looked pointedly at the paper that we were showing Lee.

'It's nothing would concern you' George said, which I am thankful for cause I probably would have just stared at her.

'Very funny Weasley let me see that parchment' the girl had some fire in her that was hot. She reached out her hand and my twin handed over the paper. She looked at to see if there really was anything on it.

'I told you that it was nothing that would concern you, so there is nothing there for you to read' George had grin across his face.

'I am taking this and when we arrive I am giving it to Professor McGonagall' I was still looking at the wall, when all that I wanted to was stare at her.

'If it so suits, than by all means give it to McGonagall.' Witty as always my brother returned her threat.

When I finally had my feelings in order I turned to look at her I reached for the paper. I was so close to her I could feel her heat gently touched her hand to mine and slipped the paper from her grasp. The contact was enough for me.

What was happening I had never felt this way before, no one had ever made me feel so much. I saw my brother hovering on the other side of the door trying to stay out of sight, poor bloke. Wait, oh shit, him and Hermione are a thing. Oh, God. I am the worst human ever for crushing on my little brother's first girlfriend. As Hermione left I watched her leave, her gracefulness was astounding I mean we were on a moving train and all. George gave me a look and I knew that later I would have to tell him that happened.

Soon after the prefect left Angelina and Alicia found their way to out compartment. The two girls tried to squeeze themselves in between me and George. Alicia sat down beside me and started talking about her summer, I wasn't really listening my thoughts were someplace else. I tried to make myself focus on her talking about her kitten that she got for her birthday, but all I could think about was how Hermione's smell was still making me dizzy.

It when on like this until we finally reached the castle, stepping out on to the platform was wonderful the fresh air. We all caught one the horseless carriages up to the school. With my concentration coming back to me I started thinking what happened on the train. I mean she couldn't have affected me so it must have been the situation me not seeing her all summer, and she changed so much. Before I realized everyone was out of the carriage and walking up to the school. I caught up with and forced myself to listen to Alicia. I mean last year I would have given anything for her talk to me and now I could care less.

When we entered the Great Hall I saw all the rows of students I found Hermione's face and just looked at her. She saw me and gave smiled and then returned to her conversation with Ginny, who shot me a glare. I sat down and waited for everything to start I had Lee on one side and Alicia on the other. And then I felt it, a hand on my leg. I looked to my side where Alicia was a smiled. I mean this thing with Hermione it cannot mean anything. I was just imagining things.

'Hi' Alicia said to me through a big smile.

'Hi' I said back. You are pathetic, the voice in my head shouted at me. _Hi_ that was my big statement. I turned away and looked up to Dumbledore, who was starting his speech.

'Ron, we shouldn't do this here someone might see us' I wasn't really worried about anyone seeing us I just wanted him to stop. I liked that he was giving me attention, but I didn't want his attention. He was boring it was the same thing he would kiss me lips, and then his arm would wrap around my back. He was predictable. I needed new. I needed fresh. But I was bored to so kissed him back, playing with him.

'Hermione' He moaned against my lips. I felt like a whore; kissing someone that I didn't really like but then it was my fault for not stopping it.

'Ron, really I think we should stop' I was pushed up against the wall, it was cold and uncomfortable.

Ron back away looking crushed, I felt bad for not giving into him I knew what he wanted to do but I wasn't ready, I didn't even love him.

'We should go back to the common room before we are missed.' I grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. I didn't want to go back to the common room but I knew that he wouldn't try anything with so many people around.

When we entered through the portrait hole, I saw that Harry and the twins were sitting on the couch taking about the latest Quidditch tactics; I walked over to join them.

'Hi' I sat down next to fire.

'Where were you I haven't seen you since the feast?' Harry questioned us. I knew he didn't really want to know, he was just teasing.

'We were in the library looking at the books. Weren't we?'

'Uhh yeah' Ron had just taken a sit next to Fred.

I got up then, I done my job I delivered Ron back to his friends made him look good now I could leave and get some sleep.

'Well good night' I got up and walked up the stairs without a second look.

You know you're having a bad day when you want to beat up your little brother…

**So that is the first chapter tell me if you like the story. It will get better I am working towards the little blurb that is 1001 dark stormy nights. Please Review!**


	2. Cave Ab Homine Unius Libri

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long. Life just gets in the way sometimes, I feel really bad about it. Let me know how you guys like this chapter and story. I did have separation between the points of view but they didn't show up so I will try different ones. If you guys really like the story than you better REVIEW I would put an exclamation point behind that but the number one key is missing so will just have to imagine that it's there. REVIEW (insert imagination) PLEASE**

It's bad when you want to beat up your little brother.

Fred was sitting in the corner of the common room. He and George had been taking advantage of the unsupervised hour; they had been handing out their order forms. He had seen Hermione go up the stairs. He wanted to wish her a good night, but his fear and guilt paralyzed him.

What was wrong with him, he was never like this. When he saw a girl that he wanted he would go after her, he would charm her until all she wanted was him; this nervous feeling was alien to him. He didn't like this feeling of not being in control, only running on emotions.

His thoughts were interrupted by an elbow in his ribs.

"'What has gotten in to you mate?" George was looking directly at him.

"Nothing" Fred was ashamed that he had gotten caught again. All I have to do is stop thinking about her. "So what do you think? Have you handed out enough forms or should we do some more?" He desperately wanted to change the topic.  
"Yeah, I think that we are good for tonight, if we hand out anymore Madame Pomfrey will be wondering why all the students are having nose bleeds."  
Him and George chuckled lightly and made their back up their dormitory.

**Meanwhile upstairs in the girls dormitory**

Hermione was exhausted, but her mind wouldn't shut up, it was going at a million miles an hour.

"What is up with Ron?" She asked no one in particular.

"Nothing" she answered in a long breath. I'm just weird; she thought to herself, everyone must go through something like this.

No it is not me, her mind shouted at her. Boys are weird.

"Boys _are_ weird" She said it out loud in agreement.

She thought for a moment, Fred is weird. She remembered back to the train when his hand momentarily touched hers, the thought warmed her body. She was shocked with herself, she was dating someone, she was dating Ron; his brother. She went to bed with the shame that Fred's hand had made her feel warm and comfortable, while Ron's did not.

Hermione went down to breakfast early she hadn't slept well_. I might as well get the day started. _

She was early, but it was ok, the Great Hall was nearly empty. She propped open one of her text books and grabbed a piece of toast. She relished in studying, it freed her mind of thinking about Ron, and Fred. Fred, now there was a topic. She had had a dream about him last night, she couldn't remember it but she knew he was in it, and that worried her. What she needed was answers why was she feeling this way,_ but who would know about these things._ She couldn't tell Ron that she was bored with him, Harry was out the question, Ginny;_ but they are her brothers_. Hermione felt that no one would ever understand how she was feeling. No one would be able to answer the question that burned near her heart.

It was quiet for about half an hour before more students came down for breakfast. Hermione was soon joined by Ginny.

"Morning" She said before she filled her plate with breakfast.

"Morning" Hermione replied. "What are doing up so early?" It was unusual to see Ginny this early

"Oh, I wanted to see you before you went off to class" She was looking directly at Hermione now.

Hermione looked from her book.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong I was just worried about you. You have been distant lately and usually that only happens about exam time. So I was just wondering if everything was ok." Ginny ate eggs and bacon that had been on a fork hovering near her mouth during her speech.

"Nothing is-"

"Hermione please, you're my best friend I know when something is wrong."

"Well, ah… it's your brother" Hermione looked down into her goblet of pumpkin juice "or maybe it's me, I don't. It's not how it's supposed to be" Hermione found that she was relieved to let someone know what she was thinking. "Everything is supposed to be great, and … I don't know it just doesn't feel like it used to"

"Well it is different than it used to be, you guys are an item. It is not supposed to be the same. But I know what you mean. Did you think that maybe you are bored. I mean for the longest time you wanted to be his other half and now you are and you don't know what to do next."

Hermione had never thought of it that way. _Maybe I am bored. _

"Thanks Gin"

She looked over her shoulder towards to the entrance and she saw him. The dormant butterflies woke up and took hold of her senses. _Oh God, I am not bored. _Fred walked in to the Great Hall with George and Lee. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie loose, he had a lopsided grin; as though he was enjoying a good joke, he looked utterly sinful.

Hermione looked away from Fred and back to Ginny, who thankfully had not noticed her checking out her brother. Hermione put all her focus back into her book, _this is very fascinating, _she told herself as she read the same sentence for the third time. Hermione wished that Ginny would bring up another conversation, she couldn't; all she could think about was sitting down the table from them.

**Fred**

Fred was enjoying himself; the boys had a back to school get together last night. They shared stories and all got a little drunk.

He and the others sat down at the end of the table. Then he saw her, she was sitting across from his sister. Fred quickly looked away, _really come on, get it together. _This little crush of his was getting a little ridiculous _it's not a crush. _He kept on telling himself this. He watched as Harry and Ron walked into the Hall and sat down beside them. Ron tried to kiss her but she didn't let him, _HA, oh God I am horrible. _

He dropped his head and picked at his food. He tried to listen to the conversation that Lee and his brother were having but it wasn't registering in his brain. Then he looked from his plate to see Hermione walking by, all he could do was smile as he smelled the faint perfume that she was wearing. It was light and spicy, it drew him in and teased him.

_**Further up the Table**_

Hermione started to enjoy the rest of her breakfast after Ginny brought up a neutral topic, it was refreshing. Soon, however, the boys joined them.

"Good morning" Ron said as he slid in beside her on the bench. He went in to give her kiss; she turned her cheek to him.

"Morning, oh sorry I am not feeling well" She said as she took a sip out of her goblet.

"What do we have first" Harry asked as he filled his plate with extra helpings.

"We have transfiguration" Hermione replied. "And you two had better hurry up or you will be late. I have to go to the library to get some books, I will see you in class" She turned to the side and got up from the bench and grabbed her bag.

As she walked towards the door she saw the twins. Hermione caught his eye for only a second but it was long enough to get a smile. She thought she might just go over and sit down next to him, but she hurried down to the library instead.

Hermione was in her safe place, the Library, she could think here. She tossed her bag on a table and sat down in a chair. _So I am bored, that' simple. _ What can I do about that, she looked around as though the answer would find her.

In-between two shelves she saw two people, they were kissing. _ Oh! _Hermione looked away in embarrassment. _How could someone do that in public, aren't they worried about getting caught? But I guess that's part of what makes it so good. She looked back at the couple, _they were Ravenclaws the year ahead of her,_ and actually it looks kind of exciting. Oh God they saw me._ Hermione grabbed her bag and headed towards her transfiguration class.

**Fred**

"Seriously it's the first day I don't know why Flitwick gave us this essay" George said

"Well now we have a free period, we can go lounge"

They made their way up to the Tower. When they got there they threw their stuff on the floor and took over the couches in front of the fire. Lee, Angelina, and Alicia soon joined them by the fire.

"How class?" Alicia addressed the both of them.

"It was fine, tons of work though I don't know why we came back?" He looked over to Fred as though he knew the answer to this.

"Cause mom would have skinned us if we hadn't" He had been looking in to the fire not really paying any attention to what the others were talking about. He was thinking about someone else, someone that he shouldn't. What was it about her that made him go crazy like this. Well whatever it was he couldn't figure it out, and resolved with himself to do something else.

Fred looked over at Alicia who was sitting in a chair on other end of the foot table. She saw him look and smiled over at him. _Why can't I like Alicia? Everything would be much simpler._

When the end of the hour had passed Fred collected all his stuff, and he and George made their way to Potions.

He was passing through the portrait hole when against the wall stood Alicia

"Hey, Fred" She called after him.

"Oh, hi"

"I was just wondering if maybe when we go to Hogsmead in two weeks you wanted to go with me?" She looked at him with her soft eyes looking up at him.

"Umm, yeah sure, why not" He didn't really see the point of saying no. I mean she wasn't a babbling idiot she just wasn't Herm- _SHIT! _"I'll see you later then"

Fred sulked off to Potions with the thought of Hermione fresh in him mind.

**Hermione**

Hermione had once again taken refuge in the library she pulled out her ancient runes homework; it always helped when she needed a distraction. Soon the table was covered with roles of parchment and stacks of books. She put down her quill and stretched her hand; it was cramped and spotted with ink. She had managed to finish not only ancient runes but also transfiguration. She looked out the windows; sun was just setting along the edge of the farthest hills. _I couldn't have taken this long_. She packed up quickly and hurried to the Great Hall to catch the last of supper.

When she got there she saw Harry and Ron sitting half way down the table. Ron saw her and waved her over.  
"Hi" she said as she sat down next to Ron at the table.  
"Where were you? We were about to send out a search party." Ron said this while nosily chewing his dinner.

"I was in the library Ronald" Hermione replied in a disgusted tone as she saw Ron chew a dinner roll around in his open mouth "Ron do you think that perhaps you could close your mouth when you chew. Not everyone enjoys watching your food digest" Hermione spooned a small amount roasted potatoes on to her plate.  
Ron looked over to Harry who looked surprised at Hermione's sudden outburst. Harry looked down at his food and began to cut up his roast chicken.

"So what have you two been up too?" Hermione said as she speared one of the potatoes with her fork.  
"Went to go see Angelina about quidditch try outs" Harry replied. "Then we tried to do some of the transfiguration homework"  
Hermione nodded as she processed their normal day's events.  
"We thought maybe we should go see Hagrid this weekend" Ron stated with an empty mouth.  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Hermione's thoughts brightened at the thought of visiting Hagrid. "We haven't seen him since we got back"  
Harry finished his dinner and left the Great Hall claiming he had to see Dumbledore about some important information.  
"Do you want to go do something?" Ron said as he finally pushed his plate away. He pulled Hermione closer and kissed the side of her neck.

Hermione could feel his lips against the skin of her neck. She could smell his supper on his breath, it was gross.  
It hadn't always been like this she could remember back to the beginning of summer when all they wanted to do was kiss under the hot summer sun. _What had changed?_

"Come on I know a place where we can go" She pulled his hand towards the exit of the Great Hall. _  
_


	3. Aposse Ad Esse

**S o here is chapter 3. I am trying to update more often just because I know you guys like my story so much. I would like to thank Fani308 and Maripas for reviewing, they were the only ones. So for this next chapter I need some reviews from you guys. Here is another one, this is for Lena who edits and makes sure that I keep writing for you guys so everyone send her some thanks.  
**

Fred was walking down with Alicia down the road to Hogsmead. Alicia was holding his arm in vice a grip against her body; in fear that if given the chance he would run away, which he would. This idea of using her as a distraction had only lead to unwanted distractions. She would come sit wherever he was in the common room, she had the most annoying way of sitting so close to him that she was on his hand. Fred looked down at Alicia as he didn't know what to do with her. But due to his accepting her attention, she was now under the impression that Fred truly like her.

"So what do you want to do first?" she looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Umm where do you want to go?" Fred didn't really care as long as he didn't have to see Ron kissing Hermione. Last time the kissing took place in front of him; Fred felt a great need to go over and rip Ron's lips off and tell him never to touch his Hermione again, but alas he held his place. The green monster of jealously was becoming a common and almost relished company. On the rare occasion that he passed her in the halls, all he wanted to do was be next to her. _I have no idea how it got like this but I need her. _But here he was walking into Hogsmead arm-in-arm with Alicia.

**Hermione**

Hermione was on the way to Hogsmead with Ron and Harry, in front of them was Fred and Alicia. For the past week when she would think about nothing in particular Fred would take over her mind. Hermione didn't understand why this was happening, but she enjoyed the thoughts that she had of him. _They couldn't have been going out long. What does he see in her? She is just like everyone else. _Hermione felt put out by this new occurrence.

"How long have Alicia and Fred been going out?" She turned her head towards Ron in wait for an answer.

"I don't know" Ron was looking at the couple in question "Fred has so many girlfriends it can be hard to keep track"

Ron put his arm around her as if to reassure her that he would cling on to her till the end of the world. Ron proceeded to keep his arm around Hermione for the rest of the walk making it difficult for her walk.

"Ron I am not cold" Hermione pushed away slightly.  
"Oh" Ron took his arm back and kept his eyes on the ground  
"I am sorry, it is just that sometimes… uuh never mind"

Hermione looked awkwardly at Harry, she felt bad that he had to put up with her and Ron. She looked through the blowing snow and saw the village was closer and thought that maybe she would be able to get some time to herself while they were in Hogsmead.

As the Golden Trio entered the village they joined the line of students heading towards Honey Dukes. As they entered the shop Hermione lost sight of Ron and Harry in the crowd. Hermione thought nothing of it and turned to look at the sugar quills when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she turned to say, she looked up at Fred's face, "Hi"

Fred's mouth opened but he quickly turned on his heel and left the shop.

"Ok" Hermione walked over to where Harry and Ron were standing in the line. "I am going to wait outside I need some air"

"Are you ok" Ron replied.

"Yeah I am fine" Hermione turned to face the door and began to make her way to the surface for air.

**Fred**

"Uh" _How could I be such a jerk? She said hi to me and I leave without saying anything. _

Fred punched the wall behind him; some of the snow fell of the nearest window sill. Soon Alicia came out the shop with a bag full of sweets.  
"Did you get everything that you needed?" She looked at his empty arms.  
"I didn't really want anything."  
"Come on, there is place that I want to show you" Fred felt her small hand take his; he tried to tell himself that this was a good thing.  
They wandered down the main street until they took a turn down a side street, and soon a tea shop was visible as the only place where they were headed.  
"Shall we get a cup of tea?" Alicia motioned as though she stumbled across the little café.

"Uuh sure-" like_ I have a choice._ Fred followed her into the little shop.

At the door they were greeted by a stout woman with her black hair in a tight bun.

"A table for two please" They were lead to a table in the back. _At least no one will see us way back here._

The table setting was loaded with lace and dollies. The soft music, lace, and overall mushiness of the present location were enough to drive him mad. They were seated at their booth seats and Alicia slid in beside him and placed her hand on his thigh. Her cold fingers were a shock to his skin, it was not pleasant.

"I just have to use the washroom" Fred quickly slid from the booth and walked through to the hallway where the washrooms were. When he entered the washroom he leaned over the sink. The cold metal of the surface made him realize how hot his skin was. _What is going on with me? I cannot like Hermione, it just won't work. _Fred thought of Alicia who was sitting at the booth waiting for him to come back. Fred splashed some cold water on to his face. _I will conquer this, I will._

**Later**

Hermione was on one of the couches in the common room warming her toes from their frozen state due to the hike from Hogsmead.

She was thinking back to the occurrence in Honey Dukes earlier this afternoon. When she had turned to see that it was Fred that she had bumped into she become nervous for no reason. The most that she was able to manage had been hi. _Of all the things that I could have said it was hi_. She remembered back to what it felt like to look into his eyes. Even for that moment, she felt that maybe they could be more than a guy who liked a good laugh.

Hermione had never really thought of Fred and George as anything other than hilarious trouble makers. Over the past few weeks though, it seemed as though something was happening with not herself but with Fred as well. _Whenever I look over at him and he sees me it's like he wanted me to come over to him. Who wouldn't want to though, with his easy smile, and brilliant eyes. _Hermione was confused about what she was feeling.

"When do we have to go for rounds?' Ron's voice disturbed from her flow of thoughts.

"After supper" She still stared into the fire.

"Really, I was going to do my potions essay this evening"

"That's a good idea since it is due in the morning" she replied in a displeased voice. Hermione continued to mule over her thoughts.

"Hermione can I copy your potions essay?" Ron looked up at her from his blank parchment role

Annoyed that her thoughts were interpreted again Hermione refused and left the common so she could have an early dinner. Hermione started on her rounds early, the common room felt too confining; she needed an escape.

She walked around the castle and found herself heading towards the library. In order to avoid temptation, of a quiet spot with no one to disrupt her, she went down a set of stairs that she had never travelled on before. She was walking past a painting of a bowl of fruit when she saw Fred exiting through the frame.

**FRED**

Fred had been too worn out to sit a proper dinner upstairs. Alicia had dragged him all over Hogsmead after they had spent over an hour in the tea shop. All he wanted was food and bed. As he was leaving the kitchen he felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Hi"

_Oh God._ Fred turned slowly to see if his assumption of whose eyes those were was right. It was.

"Hi" He said defeated. He had been trying all day to forget what had happened in the Honey Dukes shop.

"Why didn't you say anything to me in the Honey Dukes?" her arms were crossed in front of her chest.  
"I didn't hear you say anything" Fred replied trying hard not to display his real feelings.

Hermione stepped closer to him.

"You didn't hear me?" Her tone was full of disbelief.

"Uh… yeah" She was closer now, the intoxicating smell of her hair had him lost in his senses. He couldn't control himself any longer. Fred stepped forward to close the gap between them.

_When her lips touched mine my body went hot it was like nothing I have ever felt before. _

Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione in an effort to pull her closer to his body. Fred could feel her supple body against his and thought he would lose his mind. Hermione's arm hung at her side in surprise. Feeling this Fred pulled back from the kiss. Hermione was looking at him with swollen lips.

"Do that again"

**Hermione**

_As Fred's lips touched mine I had felt something that I had never felt. My body was hot for him; I wanted, I needed to push up against him.  
_Hermione grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him closer to her. She hadn't meant to seem so domineering, but her mind had shut down and she was running on feelings and emotions. Fred pushed her closer to wall as she pulled him forward. Hermione felt the cold wall against her back and Fred's firm body against her front. Her lips were hot and soft as he kissed them. Her breasts were crushed against his chest as he tried again to get closer to her. Hermione ran her hands up Fred's muscled back, her wandering hands reached his hair and she grabbed fist full's as she pulled him closer to her lips. Hermione felt Fred's tongue lick her bottom lip as if asking permission to enter her mouth, she responded by opening her mouth; and welcoming his tongue. She couldn't hold it in any longer; she let out a deep moan. When Hermione tasted Fred's tongue with her own, she had never thought it would be the best taste in the world. Fred pushed harder into her mouth.

Hermione stopped; she relinquished her grip on his hair.

"I have to go" she slipped away and turned the nearest corner.

_Oh God what am I doing? _Hermione slid down the cold wall until she felt the floor beneath her. Hermione was disgusted with herself. How could she have done what she had done and enjoyed it? _Oh I did, his lips; it has never been like that with Ron._ She got up from the floor and sat in a window sill looking out at the grounds and letting the cold wind refresh her heated senses.

**Fred**

Fred hadn't been able to move since Hermione left. He had never felt so good before but he had also never felt so profoundly guilty. His heart was still pounding against his chest; he couldn't still it no matter how hard he tried. His skin was still hot where her body had touched his. Fred stood there for about 5 minutes before he had the strength or the will to move again.

Fred was just through the portrait hole when he was called over by George

"Where you been mate?"George motioned towards the couches.

"Nothing. Oh I mean I went to the kitchens to get some food." Fred fell back on to the oversized cushions.

George looked over at him and looked as though he was about to say something but thought the better of it and looked back at the fire.

At the other side of the common room Fred heard Harry and Ron talking.

"Have you seen Hermione since dinner?" Ron asked Harry.

"No, I haven't seen her all night."

Fred thought back to incident down stairs. _Why did I just leave her there I should have at least brought her back to the common room.  
_At that moment Hermione entered through the portrait hole, her eyes darted around the room taking in who was sitting where, she saw Ron and Harry in the corner and went to sit with them. Just as she sat down her eyes locked with Fred's.  
Fred could feel his cheeks reddening with her gaze, she smiled at him; and then her eyes dropped. Fred looked back at the fire with a grin on his face.

**Hermione**

As Hermione walked into the common room the heat of the room was enough to make her feel a little dizzy, and that wasn't even from the person sitting in front of the fire. Hermione tried not to look at Fred as she walked over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. As she took her seat she couldn't but look over to him. She could see his blue eyes looking back at her and Hermione gave him a little smile.

As she took out her books, Ron asked her if he could see her essay.

"Is yours finished yet?"

"No" Ron dropped his head looking discouraged.

"Finish and I will look it over"

Hermione sat back in her chair and pulled out her charms work. She looked over to the fire and the red hair to match and started on her homework with renewed vigor.

**Editor's Note: Thanks Jess for the shout out! Everybody keep reading and writing reviews!! Jess works hard on this story, even though she needs a few nudges to keep her going, lol. (You better get started on chapter 4 Jess, I'm waiting for it!!!)**


	4. Da Mihi Basille Mille

**Hi guys writing this one from Hawaii (have to stay inside got a wicked sun burn) and from my office while I am supposed to be doing work. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming, it is always nice to know that people like what I write. Don't forget to thank Lena everyone. **

**I know this one took awhile but my creativity is not where it should be. But really there is no excuse so sorry. **

**Just letting you all know this isn't set in a particular year so some things are from earlier books and some from later but it should blend nicely.**

**I also want to tell all of you that I read all the reviews and I am well aware that I cannot spell and have several grammer mistakes with chapters that I write. I am trying to avoid this I really am. **

Even though it had been over a week Fred couldn't help but thinking about when he had run in to Hermione in the halls. _It was just like nothing that I have ever felt before. _Fred rested his head against the back of the chair that he was in. He had been thinking about doing his homework but all he could do was think about how she smelled and the way that she tasted.

"Okay, who is it? You're just not yourself" George had taken the seat next to Fred.

"It is not anybody" Fred replied as he sat back up in his chair.

"Come on you really think that I will believe that?" George flashed his brother a grin "I know that it's not Alicia. So who could it be" He looked about the room as though trying match Fred up with everybody to see how he fit.

Fred felt defeated, how was he supposed to hide this from his brother. George's gaze had returned to Fred waiting for an answer.

"You cannot tell anybody" Fred looked around them apprehensively. It felt like everyone in the common room was waiting for him to spill his guts.

George looked more intrigued then before, the thought of a secret was just too much.

"You think I'm going to tell anyone mate?" George leaned into Fred so that their conversation would not be heard by a group of second years a few tables away.

"It's …Hermione" He looked around to see if anyone in the common had a look of shock on their face, no one did his secret was still safe. When Fred had turned back to George he saw that George was fighting not to laugh. "It's not funny" he punched his brother in the arm to prove his annoyance.

"I never said that it was" George was wearing one of his famous grins "so who is it really?"

"I wasn't joking" Fred fell back against the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. "When I kissed her it felt…"

"YOU what?" George was wearing a face of shock now "When did this happen? You know she-she is a going with R-Ron right"

"Of course I know that's why she stopped me, but if she hadn't who knows what would have happened." Fred sat forward on the couch again "It was nothing before, I couldn't stop myself."

George was just staring at him in awe

"So when did this happen?" He repeated himself.

"After the last Hogsmead visit when I went down to the kitchens I ran into her outside of the kitchens and I just couldn't stop myself" Fred looked down in shame as his guilty confession poured from him.

"You couldn't help yourself? Is that when it started" George was now trying to reason with him.

"I think it started on the train, when she touched my hand I went hot, she smelled so good"

"You got it bad." George looked as if now he was going to enjoy this odd situation more than he thought before. "So what did she do when you started kissing her?"

"She pulled me closer until we backed into the wall" Fred's face went pink with a blush.

"Nice!"

**HERMIONE**

Hermione was spending as much time as she could in the library in hopes that she wouldn't aggravate the present situation any more by seeing Fred again. Whenever he came near, even in the halls, it took all her control not to pull him to her so he could kiss her senseless against a wall again. When she wasn't in the library she was with Harry, Ron, or Ginny; she hoped that this would deter her from jumping Fred's bones.

Hermione looked up from her ancient runes text and rubbed her strained eyes. Nothing was easy anymore, when she wanted to get anything done it took more energy to concentrate on the item then it did to do the work.

Giving up on the homework as a lost cause Hermione packed up her bag and headed back to the common room.

As the portrait opened she held her breath that he wouldn't be in there. She took a step through and saw that her wishes had not been answered. Fred was sitting next to George both of whom were deep in conversation.

"Hermione"

Hermione turned to see Ginny sitting at a table in the corner; she rushed over to sit with Ginny.

"Where have you been all night?" Ginny asked as she returned to her DADA essay.

"Just in the library I haven't been able to concentrate in the common room lately cause of all the noise." Hermione looked around the near empty common room hoping Ginny wouldn't look too far into her reply.

"Harry and Ron are on the quidditch pitch, if that is who you are looking for. They went down to help Ron; I don't even know how he got on the team." Ginny looked up from her paper waiting for Hermione's response.

"Oh Gin' he means to do well, but it would nice to win this year." Hermione pulled out her ruins again in hopes that she would be able to concentrate.

"What is up with you two anyways?" Ginny looked over at her with concern

"Nothing really I just don't think we were meant to date. I don't know I don't really want to talk about it" Hermione looked down at her parchment to show Ginny that the topic was over.

Hermione looked over to see that Ginny was deep in concentration; she looked up from her own parchment, she saw by the fire that Fred was just staring into it. _I wonder what he is thinking about. What am I going to do about us? I have to do something I can't just let this pass, not with emotions that hot. I think I'll sleep on it. _

"I am going up to bed Gin' talk to you in morning"

**FRED**

Fred was staring at the beast that they were taking care of for Care of Magical Creatures. _Well this was one to take your mind off things._ _It looks like a deranged raccoon._ Fred looked over to his twin who was trying to a suppress a laugh as the animal that Hagrid was holding jumped from his arms and on to the wall of his hut; where it started to gnaw through the wall in order to hide from the class.

"This here is a rincxter" Hagrid went to the hole in the wall that the creature was hiding in. "It is usually found in holes and stays in one place for a long period of time. They are good at determining if something has magical properties or not. They can be real helpful if you are trying to tell if something if bewitched, they take it back to their holes and keep 'em there so they won't hurt anybody, but if they take something that you want it is near impossible to get it back"

The bell resounded through the ground

"Class dismissed." Hagrid called to them.

"That sure was a waste of time." George said to Fred.

"Why are we even taking this class?"

"Cause Mum said that we needed to take at least six classes, so we took this one."

"Hi Fred" Alicia came running up the small hill behind them "Haven't talked to you since we went to Hogsmead" She wrapped her arm around his.

"Yeah I know I have…been training for the Ravenclaw match coming up. Want to be my best" He tried to pull his arm free from her grasp.

"That's cool" she said smiling up at him.

"Yeah"

They were nearly inside the castle now.

As they walked through the entrance hall they walked passed Ron and Harry.

"Oi what are you two up to?" George called out to them.

"Just going to see Hagrid, he has something that he wants to show us" they rushed out of view.

"Where do you think Hermione is?" Fred looked around the entrance as if he would see her rounding the corner to join Harry and Ron.

"Well if she isn't with them I would guess the library" George said with sarcasm, feeling that this should be common knowledge. "I guess I will see you later in the common room?" George called after Fred as he left in direction of the library.

Fred found himself in front of the library door and unable to open it. He stared at it, _it is just a door knob you open it by turning the knob and pulling it. _At that moment the door flew open and narrowly missed hitting him in the face.

"Watch it" one of the Slytherins said to him as they walked through the door.

Fred saw a glimpse of Hermione through the open door. _Be bold Fred._

He pulled open the closing door and walked into the library. He walked to the table quickly before he lost his nerve. Fred took a deep breath and pulled out one of the chairs and sat down.

**HERMIONE**

Hermione had her nose buried deep in a book, but she noticed when Fred sat down beside her.

She opened her mouth to greet him but word fell short, she pulled out a loose piece of parchment

What are you doing here?

Fred pulled the paper towards him, and scribbled a response.

I wanted to see you 

He gently pushed the paper back to Hermione.

She could feel her cheeks blush.

Why would you say that?

Fred looked down at the paper questioningly

Can't you see that I like you?

Hermione was rushing down the hallway she kept on getting the directions messed up. _Was it two lefts then a right or a right then two lefts? _But she came across an empty classroom and walked inside. He was already there

"I thought that you got lost"

"Yeah I did"

Fred walked toward her, his arms reaching to wrap around her. Their lips gently touched as she lifter her face up to him. Hermione felt Fred's hands roaming her body as though he couldn't get enough of her feel. Fred's hand was at the small of her back pulling her tucked shirt from her skirt. His hot hand moved up and massaged the soft skin of her back. Hermione moaned against him as he moved his way up her back, giving her chills. She couldn't stand it anymore; she had to feel his hot flesh against hers. Hermione's hands nimbly found the buttons on his shirt; she needed to feel his bare skin against her hands, needed to feel his passion for her. When all the buttons were undone Hermione pushed the shirt over his shoulders to reveal Fred's chest. His muscles were noticeable from quidditch; his shoulders were strong and freckled. Hermione ran her hands over them wondering what they tasted like.

"You feel amazing" She whispered against his neck as she gently kissed him.

Fred couldn't say anything he was lost in the pleasure of Hermione tasting and nipping at his neck. Hermione moved her kisses down to his shoulder to kiss and taste the freckles that dotted his shoulder. Hermione felt her chin being pulled up by his fingers; his hot wet mouth greeted her with a torrid mouth numbing kiss. Hermione felt her back touch the wall as Fred stepped closer towards her.

"Hermione I need you" Fred panted against her flesh, she felt his hand gently massage her breast.

Hermione moaned as Fred's thumb applied gentle pressure to her pert nipple, but just as soon as it had begun Fred pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" she said she placed wet kisses on his neck

"I thought I heard-"Fred was looking at the door although someone was about to walk through.

"Hee what nasties should Peevesy do?"

Both Fred and Hermione froze at the sound of Peeves voice coming from the corridor. They looked into each other's eyes unable to voice their fears.

_If we are caught by Peeves the entire school will know of what we have been doing._ After a minute or so Peeves voice was becoming distant, but Hermione had already come to her senses.

"We have to go Fred"

"No we can stay, he's gone" He kissed her neck in a hopes of convincing her of his opinion.

"No we cannot but we can meet again" She looked up at him. She had begun to re-button her shirt "I will see you soon" She kissed his mouth and headed to the door. Just before Hermione closed the door she turned to Fred "Thanks" and walked out.

**So that is it, really let me know what you think. Thanks for still reading.**


	5. Peccatum Tacituritatis

**So here is the new chapter kinda pathtic it takes me six months to update. Sorry its so short please enjoy.**

Fred changed into his quidditch robes in the lockers room.

"Is everybody ready?" Woods scottish accent was heard through out the small room. "Weasley hurry up at your robes on"

Fred was exhausted he hadn't sleep, he could think about Hermione. He couldn't fathom a way for them to simply be together. His brother would always be in the way. Fred was pulled away from his thoughts by George.

"Come on mate."

Fred stifled a yawn as he followed the rest of the team out on to the pitch.

The Gryffindor team walked out to the pitch the morning air was crisp, the cheers of the crowd was loud enough to drown out any thoughts that Fred may have been having at that moment. He kicked off hard from the ground the cool air waking him slowly. The game had been painful, but what could be expected when playing Slytherins. Fred saw the bludger that Nott has sent his way, he moved his bat in the direction but on grazed the side.

Waking up in the hospital wing Fred looked around to see the quidditch team sitting around his bed waiting for him wake.

"What happened?" He tried not breath deeply as it only exasperated the pain in his chest

"Knocked off your broom mate, and the bludger smashed all the bones in your arm after you fell." George replied.

Fred looked at the faces around him no Hermione, _she won't even come to see me in the hospital._

"I am not feeling well I will talk to you all later" Fred said in the curt tone.

Looking among each other whispering and remarking on their team mates odd mood.

The door to the hospital wing creaked, but Fred paid it little attention and remained on his side facing away from the door. He nearly jumped when he felt the small hand lightly touch his back.

"Fred?"

"Hermione?"Fred rolled over quickly and moaned as a wave pain shot through his arm.

"Oh" Hermione looked down at him with concern "Is it really so painful?" Her hands hovered over his arm afraid to touch him.

"Nothing I haven't felt before"

He lifted his good hand to lightly stroke her cheek.

"Fred" She placed her hand atop his, she bent down to give him a kiss.

"How did you get down here without getting caught?"

"I was cautious. I had to make sure that you were okay." Her face was pale against the warm glow of the candles

"I am surprised that you came at all"

"Why would you say that?"

"Why couldn't come me see during the day like everyone else?" He knew why, but felt that she should say it nonetheless.

"Fred, how would that look I am your brothers girlfriend"

"Why must you always bring that up?"

"Not talking about it won't make it go away" She blurted out, in her agitation she stood up from her seat and paced around the bed.

"Well I want it gone, I want you to myself."

'It's more complicated then that. I can't jump ditch him and start dating you, it would break him and I just couldn't do that" Hermione sat back down in her chair, rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she looked up at him his was lit up with a grin, she looked him bewildered for a moment. "What are you up to?" She looked at him a with a questioning gaze.

'Nothing that you need concern yourself with."

"Come over here you look cold over there all by yourself." Fred patted the empty side of the bed beside him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scooted on to bed, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Everything will be fine" He kissed the top of her head.

Hermione felt so comfortable in his arms, his warmth was soothing comfort to her. She had been so worried when he had fallen from his broom during the game. While he was unconscious in the hospital wing she paced out side of the door debating with herself whether she should just go in a face all the anger accusations. She looked up at him, his eyes meet hers. Hermione tilted her head up so that he would have easier access to her lips.

The kiss was sweet and healing, it assured her Fred, _he is not my Fred, _was going to be all right. She turned her body a little to open the kiss to something more passionate. She heard Fred moan_._

"Oh I am sorry' She pulled away form him her hands hovering over his chest.

"Hermione it's fine" He gently rubbed his chest to ease the pain.

"I should be going anyway, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." She made to move off the bed, but Fred grabbed her arm.

"I don't want you to go just yet"

Hermione moved back over to him, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and then moved her mouth over to his ear. Her hot breath made him come alive "I was so scared" She whispered against his ear, her lips tickling him. She kissed his neck. Fred laid back in the bed simply enjoying the feelings that were pulsing through his body. She hummed lightly against his neck, which sent waves of pleasure through him.

"Hermione" her name rolled from his tongue.

Careful not to touch him. Hermione kissed his neck her hot mouth against his cool skin left her burning inside. Turning his head towards hers he grazed his lips against hers. She kissed with a need this time, letting him know that she was vulnerable and needed his attention as much as he need hers. Fred's hand moved down her back, her soft cashmere sweater was so soft against his callused hands. When he moved his hand under her shirt she smiled against his lips.

Her soft skin was driving him mad, he needed all of her. He moved his hand down her back further splaying it over her bottom. Her moaned against him as massaged her bum. Fred ran a finger up between the humps of ass, Hermione purred as passion flooded her veins. Hermione moved to position herself on top of him, when Fred let a painful moan.

"Maybe we should old off until you are healed" She looked down at him regretfully.

"No no I am fine" Fred protested.

Hermione leaned over him for another kiss.

"No, I really should go" She moved off of him.

"Night" Fred said to her as her figure melted into the darkness of the room.

"psst'

"Hermione I really have to go to bed this time"

"Hermione?" A male voice repeated

"Oh" Fred rolled over to his twin standing over his head.

"Been having after hours visitors have we?" George asked with laugh on his breath

"Yeah" Fred didn't really know how to answer "It doesn't matter. I need to talk to you about something important."

"It wouldn't have anything to with Hermione would it?" Fred shot his brother a glare. "Okay so it does."

"I need to make Ron break up with her"

"That will never happen" Fred spoke quickly and then stopped "Unless we"

Fred looked up at his brother.

"But how would we get it to him?"

They puzzled over this for a sometime

"Could it really be that easy?"

"We have some work to do"

**Review please! Let me know are they moving to fast to slow. What do you think will happen? REVIEW!**


End file.
